The invention relates to a system for setting the sheet length on a crosscutter for webs of material which comprises a feeding means and a pair of cutter rolls preceded by an irregular-motion mechanism, a common drive motor, and a sheet-size adjusting mechanism disposed between the feeding means and the irregular-motion mechanism and consisting of a speed-changing mechanism and a continuously variable speed transmission.
In setting a desired sheet size, it has heretofore been the practice to pick from a table the appropriate settings for the irregular-motion mechanism and the sheet-size adjusting mechanism and set these two mechanisms accordingly.